His Princesses
by Zer0the0mega108
Summary: Follow the adventures of Zero as he tries his best to control his sexual desires and miserably fails as he sleeps with our lovely Princesses and other girls. Lemon One Shots Warning. Zero/Harem. Princess: Tiana


**Hey everyone, I know right a brand new story? Well this is a story but only a bunch of One Shots. Featuring the legendary red Maverick Hunter Zero with the lovely Disney Princesses and other girls (Mostly Disney so don't expect anything like Pokemon or Anime girls) in a steamy hot passion love... I feel bad for Beta, seeing these. Now these will kind of have plot and these are all in the same universe and not like magic but in our modern world. I hope you guys enjoy the first princess, onto it!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Tiana**

 **(New Orleans, Tiana's Apartment)**

"Zero, you mind getting the hot sauce?" Tiana, a 19 year old African American woman asked. She was tall and slender with a sculpted figure and dark skin, which was complimented by her medium-length, wavy, black hair tied in a low ponytail. Her light brown eyes actuated with a bright smile and dimples. She wore a yellow dress over a white shirt and a similarly colored apron coupled with brown shoes. Her large ample bust slightly juggled as she spun her spoon in a large pot.

"Sure thing Ti," Zero said as he walked over to the cupboards. Zero was a twenty year old American that had an athletic build, sculpted like someone who took good care of their body. He had medium-length blonde hair that ended in a ponytail at his neck. He wore a red shirt, blue jeans, and black boots, which currently rested near Tiana's door, leaving him in his white socks. Zero opened up the cupboard looking for the sauce.

Seeing the red jar he reached forward and grabbed onto it, before turning around and walking towards Tiana. The dark skinned girl had been a great childhood friend for a very long time, and while he didn't want to admit it, every time he caught sight of those soft brown orbs, he felt his heart clench and his stomach rumbling in response. But the girl was going to be married to Naveen, a business man that was always gone overseas due to his job, something Zero wasn't too keen of, but so long as Tiana was happy, he would keep his feelings to himself. Zero walked over to Tiana, before he stepped on something and felt a sudden pain enveloping his leg.

"YOW!" Zero yelled in pain as he looked down to see a baby alligator biting on his pants.

"Louise, no bad Alligator." Tiana scolded as she reached for the little lizard. The creature let go of Zero, glad that it didn't dig into his skin.

"Why you keep it I will never know." Zero grumbled as the alligator nipped at him.

"I couldn't refuse, he is just so adorable." Tiana responded as she petted the alligator, "Isn't that right my little chomper." Tiana cooed at the little reptile, before setting it down and taking the sauce from Zero. Zero couldn't help but stare at her shapely bottom as she poured some sauce in the bowl of Gumbo. Why was he helping Tiana make this delicious food, well he could say he was a great friend and he had nothing else to do... but mostly because Naveen was coming back tonight and she wanted help to make something nice for her Fiancé. He could never refused her when she made those puppy dog eyes after all.

"Zero can you stir the Gumbo, I need to cut the vegetables." Zero nodded as she handed him the spoon while she grabbed the knife and started cutting carrots.

"You know Tiana I don't know how you do it what with being alone while your husband is off somewhere." Zero said as he stirred the food. Tiana rolled her eyes while chuckling, she knew for a fact that Zero was jealous, despite his best attempts to hide it from her and found it pretty hilarious on how he tries to be all stealthy about it. She would not deny that Zero was a pretty attractive man, but she was married to Naveen, whom she dearly loved.

"It's not hard, besides you forget I own a Restaurant." Tiana said as she looked away from her cutting and to Zero.

"True, but has he ever called just to say hi? Or has he ev-!"

"OW!" Zero turned to Tiana in alarm and saw her face contorted in pain as she held her hand. Putting the spoon aside he raced to her side, gently taking her hand to his own and assessing the damage. It wasn't anything severe, just a simple cut, but Tiana still thought it stung like a bitch.

"You okay?" Zero asked as he held the finger to his face.

"Zero, it's fine just a little scratch, I will just find a banda-!" Tiana stopped in mid-sentence as Zero's mouth formed around her finger. She blushed madly as her friend licked the blood from her wound, cleaning in his own way. Never has she seen him do something like this before and while she knew he shouldn't be doing this or that she should allow it, she was too shocked to do anything about it. Zero said nothing as he cleaned the wound, and honestly saw nothing of it. It's not like it was anything bad, he was just disinfecting it for her and that was it. A few moments Zero pulled her finger out of his mouth before reaching for a wash rag. He dried it so it wasn't wet with his saliva before he let go of her hand.

"Sorry about that, had to make sure it didn't get a mess or anything." Zero explained as Tiana blushed and looked away.

"It's fine, just don't do it again Zero." Zero chuckled before he went back to stirring the soup while Tiana went to find a Bandaid. Later after finally finishing the bowl, Zero and Tiana set the table and poured the soup in the bowls when Zero finally checked the time.

"I'd better be heading out, got a few hours to steam off and I got to go buy some things." Zero said as he grabbed his jacket.

"Alright, thank you so much Zero I couldn't have asked for a better friend." Tiana said as she kissed Zero on the cheek. The man simply chuckled as he slipped on his boots and walked towards the door.

"See ya later Ti." With that the man was out the door and the apartment.

 **(Later)**

Zero took a sigh of relief as he got the last of the groceries, walking towards his house. The sun was nearly setting behind the ocean as the blonde strolled back to his apartment. Granted he didn't live here but he loved going to New Orleans for its lively city, it's Jazz Music and the food. Plus another perk was Tiana's food, which in his opinion was totally worth the long trip.

 _RING!_

Zero reached for the phone in his pocket to see who was calling him. Pulling it out Zero smiled at the caller ID before finally answering.

"Hey, Anna."

"Zero, where are you?" The loud voice of his best friend screeched in his ear.

"Anna, we talked about this, he is in New Orleans visiting his friend." Another voice said, its tone filled with annoyance which caused Zero to chuckle.

"Hey, Elsa."

"Hey Zero, sorry about Anna you know how she is." Elsa said over the phone.

"How much candy did she eat?" he joked making Elsa chuckle.

"Hey!" Zero laughed as he heard Anna retort, and picturing her pout.

"But Zero, when do you think you will be able to visit?"

"Who knows, I'll most likely be here for another week or two. Then I'm heading to Washington to see an old friend." Zero said.

"Well make sure you pay us a visit okay. Oh and bring us some food while you are at it, lots and lots of food. Chocolate would be very welcome!" Anna said.

"Anna!"

"Sure thing Anna, I'll see ya guys soon."

"Bye Zero!" Both girls said as they hung up. Zero slipped his phone back in his pocket before he continued walking back home. The closer he got the more dark it got, but thank god to all the street lights that led him to his parked vehicle. He put his hand back to his left pocket to check for his car keys, only to grip empty air.

'Crap, I must have forgotten them in Tiana's house' Zero chastised himself, as he turned in the opposite direction and headed back to his friend's place. Luckily, he wasn't too far away from it and wouldn't have to waste too much time getting there.

Zero finally reached Tiana's house when something caught his eye, there was only one car. He had seen Naveen's car before so he knew if it was here or not. He checked his watch to see what time it was and saw it to be close to nine.

'I thought Naveen would be here by now.' Zero thought as he looked back at the house. He noticed from the windows that the lights were still on so Tiana was no doubt home, which means they hadn't gone out to a restaurant (which would pale in comparison to Tiana's food, in Zero's opinion). He walked towards the door to see if his friend was alright. He realized it was unlocked as it opened up to him, with no one there to greet him. Zero set his groceries down as well as his boots and walked into the kitchen. He saw no one in there as well so he checked the dining room which was also empty, apart from the untouched food. Walking into the living room he was greeted by Tiana, his friend who was downing a large bottle of what looked to be wine in her hand. He noticed the dress she wore was a black Midi Dress that hugged her body and waist, but her features were clenched in anger with her cheeks flushed pink as she drank a large gulp from the bottle.

"Naveen didn't arrive?" Zero asked as he crossed his arms. Tiana said nothing as she grabbed her cellphone and tossed it to Zero without even staring at him. Zero caught the phone and looked at the screen, which showed a text message from Naveen.

'Be gone for a few weeks. Sorry, XXXOOO NV' Zero rolled his eyes as he put the phone on the table. He sat next to Tiana as she tilted the bottle back to her mouth, greedily gulping its contents.

"Listen Tiana I know you are upset but you can-!"

"Upset doesn't even begin-HICCUP- to describe how I feel. That-HICCUP-asshole, I cook all that-HICCUP-food for him, get all dressed up nice and-HICCUP-pretty. And what does he do? Just sends a text-HICCUP- and tells me he will be gone for a little while. Doesn't even-HICCUP- the decency to tell me with a call" Tiana sobbed ending it with another hiccup. Zero did not like to see his friend in so much pain, emotionally devastated and it angered him. But this wasn't about him, this was about her and he needed to help her, starting with the wine.

"Well you drinking is not going to help, I think you've had enough." Zero said as he grabbed the wine bottle from her, something Tiana didn't like.

"Hey! Give it back here!" Tiana said as she dizzily reached for the bottle, but Zero pulled his arms back.

"No Tiana I'm not gonna let you drown yourself in sorrow over something Naveen did. Besides this isn't the first time h-!"

"I wasn't asking now give it to me!" Tiana hissed as she reached over at Zero, her body on his as she reached for the drink.

"Tiana I said n-WOAH!" Zero felt his back leave the couch with Tiana following after. With a thud both him and Tiana fell onto the floor with her on top of him and the bottle of wine over them without being spilled. Zero sighed as he set the bottle on the table as Tiana laid on him, before wrapping his arms around her.

"You don't need to do this."

"Stop acting like you are my father."

"Ti if your Dad was here he would say the same thing. You've been working way too hard." Zero said as Tiana turned to him, when he finally noticed the tears sliding down her eyes, ruining her make up.

"Zero, you just don't understand, this isn't fair. I do as much as I can to help Naveen but he is always gone, and when he returns he is always sleeps on the couch, without even talking to me." Tiana cried, this caused Zero to sigh as he hated when his friend was so vulnerable. He was a softy for people that cried and he hated it, so he decided to do a bold move to help sooth her.

"I'm lone-MMPF!" Tiana's eyes widen as Zero's lips met with hers, claiming them. Her whole body was ramrod still as their mouths did their best to crash into each other, before she finally melted and gave into the kiss. She moaned into Zero's mouth as she wrapped her hands around the blonde's hair, digging into them as they now fully made out. Zero's brain finally caught on with his mouth, realizing what he was doing and pulled away, Tiana gasping and giving a soft moan of disapproval at the action.

"I'm sorry." Zero muttered, much to Tiana's shock.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Well you were sad, I didn't mean to do that Tiana. I mean I did but I didn't think you would give in and I-HM!" Zero felt himself cut off as Tiana's lips met his this time. She moaned as she tried to gain access into his mouth, but Zero pulled her away and tried to make her see reason.

"Ti we shouldn't do this, you're married an-!" Zero was once more cut off as she kissed him, this time forcing her tongue in his mouth. Zero moaned as his tongue danced with hers, before finally giving in and accepting his desires.

 **(Later, Tiana's room)(Warning: lemon)**

Zero sat on the edge of the bed in his pants as Tiana settled on top of him, the two never cutting contact with their mouths. Their tongues danced for dominance as Zero easily won that battle, something Tiana didn't mind as it meant less work and more pleasure for her. Tiana's hands ran down Zero's chiseled chest, rubbing his abs which she liked very much. She felt something rub her thigh, making her chuckle.

"Someone is happy to see me." Tiana huskily whispered as she took a few steps back from Zero. She reached for her shoulders, pushing her dress straps very slowly to tease Zero. She gave him a wink as she stripped teased him before finally pulling off the top revealing her ample breasts to him, the nipples hard from being aroused. Zero smiled as Tiana stripped in front of him, turning around so her back was turned towards him. She finally pulled the last of the dress off, bending over to give Zero a good view of her firm bottom and womanhood.

Zero notice her black panties were already soaked, with juice already seeping out as the girl tossed the dress aside and walked towards Zero. She leaned forward to give the man a good view of her chest as she sat on top of him and once more continued their make out section. Zero reached for her breasts as their tongues danced, grabbing and feeling their weight on his hands. He fondled and pinched the black nipples in his hands, making Tiana squeal in his mouth as she got even more aroused and wetter and soaking her panties even more. Zero took his lips off Tiana's and lowered his head to her neck, planting soft kisses there as she moaned above him.

He moved to her breast, bringing his mouth close to her right nipple and enclosing it inside, swirling his tongue around it while teasing and pinching the left one with his hand. With his free hand he moved down lower to her nether regions. Tiana bit her lower lip trying to hold in a moan as Zero's finger gently rubbed her panties, making swirly and slow moves causing them to get wet just from the touch.

"Zero... More." Tiana gasped as Zero rubbed her womanhood right in the middle of her panties. Tiana gasped as she clutched Zero's head and burrowing his face in her chest as he played with her. Her panties became more damped as Zero pressed his finger against her womanhood, and listening to the sweet sounds of her moaning. Before Tiana could react she felt Zero flip them around so she was now on the bed with Zero over her.

"It's time you get the attention you deserve Ti." Zero whispered lovingly as he kissed her neck. He slowly moved down her body leaving a trail of kisses over her breast, making Tiana to moan out his name as he kept leaving soft pecks on her immaculate dark skin, before finally making it between her legs. He started kissing her thighs, slowly building her anticipation and having himself a little snack until he made it to the main course. Zero noticed the dampness of her panties and the love juice that poured out like a broken dam. The blonde lifted a finger before he rubbed once more the spot that concealed her womanhood from his hungry eyes.

"Zero... Zero." It was sweet music to Zero as he listened to Tiana moan out his name. He trailed his finger up and down her womanhood as her panties got more soaked from being aroused so much. Tiana clutched the sheets as her friend rubbed her private area in ways she hasn't felt. As they became wetter and wetter Zero saw a clear outline of her womanhood through them, getting him even more aroused as he wanted to rip these panties off, pull of his pants and take her right there. But for the sake of his friend he will make her reach orgasm first, before giving her the lay of her lifetime. With that, he continued to pet her and listen to her moaning.

Zero smirked as he could hear her moaning out his name even louder than before, so he decided to amp it up and started stroking her lower lips even harder than before. Tiana moans now became louder as they filled the entire room, sweat beading down her face as the blonde pleasured her. After a while Zero could see the clear bulge that was her swelling clit through the now damp rag that was her panties. He knew she was just begging for it and judging from the small pool between her legs, her husband wasn't fulfilling his duties. Zero leaned forward and placed his lips on it as well as well as pressing his finger on it, before teasing her and nipped through the panties. Tiana bit her bottom lips as she clutched the sheets but a moan left her mouth after a few seconds as her friend teased and pleasured her in ways she hadn't felt in a long time.

She knew she didn't have much time as she felt something building below but before she could do anything she felt Zero stop his teasing. She looked down to see him slip off her panties and tossed the moist underwear aside before lowering his mouth to her lower lips. His hot breath against her sensitive organ made Tiana let out a small gasp, looking up he saw the begging look Tiana gave him which made him chuckle.

"Don't worry Ti, I won't leave you dry like your incompetent fiancé does." Zero whispered as his lips finally connected with her womanhood. Tiana gasped with pleasure as Zero kissed and inserted his finger in her, making her gasp even more. He moved his tongue around as he tasted the inside of Tiana's womanhood, while also pleasuring her with one finger. After a few seconds of tasting her insides, he entered another finger as his tongue moved up to her clit. He waved her tongue around it before sucking on it, Tiana's moans turning to gasps of pleasure as she couldn't hold it in.

"Zero, I'm so close. Please more, please give me more." Tiana gasped as she squeezed one of her breasts with her right and with her left hand she grabbed the back of Zero's head, pushing him deeper.

"As you wish, my princess." Zero thought as he started fingering her harder, hitting the right spot as her moaning became faster. He nipped and kissed her clit to create more pleasure for Tiana, which was sure working as she felt something coming.

"Zero! Shit! I'm cumming Zero! I'M CUMMING!" Tiana screamed as she arched her back and her toes curled as she unleashed a torrent of cum and piss out of her womanhood and onto Zero's open mouth. The blonde did not pull away and he started cleaning it up with his finger and tongue. Tiana gasped as she laid back on the bed, shaking from the immense pleasure that she hasn't received in... Well never, this was the first time someone had made her cum this hard, especially with one finger. Zero leaned forward as he cleaned what was left of her juice but his finger, he instead lifted towards Tiana.

"Lick my fingers Tiana, I want you to taste the arousal a man other than your Fiance has given you." Zero said with a smirk as he wanted her to enjoy this and enjoying it she was. She leaned forward and wrapped her lips around Zero's fingers, tasting her own juice. She became even more aroused as her tongue wrapped around the fingers of the man that has made her orgasm more than her own fiancé has made her ever in her life. Tiana pulled away with a pop and a sigh of relief before looking up at Zero. She went onto her knees and kissed Zero on the lips, the blonde accepting the kiss as their tongues danced furiously around each other. Before Zero could react he felt himself turned around as he was now sitting on his butt with Tiana over him.

"My turn." Tiana whispered seductively in his ear before she started biting it playfully. Zero smirked as one of her hands rubbed his crotch area, his pants and boxers separating him from her warm touch. Tiana lowered herself down to Zero's body as she left a trail of kisses down his chest and stomach, before finally making it to his pants.

"Someone is excited to see me." Tiana said as she unzipped Zero's pants. She pulled his pants off to get a good view of the bulge in his boxers that was just ready to rip out. Tiana smiled as she also pulled down his underpants, before she let out a gasp at the large member that nearly slapped her in the cheek. It stood erect and hard, twitching from her touch.

"Time I repay you for taking care of me Z." Tiana said with lust in her voice as she leaned forward. She kissed the bottom of the member, before running her tongue up the entire ten inch length. Zero groaned at the sensation of her tongue before she kissed the head, running her tongue around it. Her hand pumped the length as she kissed and licked the head of his manhood while the other hand fondled Zero's testicles.

Zero let out a groan as Tiana licked his head, feeling this kind of pleasure was putting him over the edge. Tiana decided to get braver as she slowly took his head in her mouth, slowly pushing her mouth deeper inside. Each time she got deeper on his length until finally she got the entire thing in, bobbing her head up and down as she enjoyed his cock. She moaned in her mouth as she wrapped her tongue around his cock and continued her back and forth motion.

"Ti... You are amazing." Zero panted as Ti bobbed her head back and forth. Tiana's muffled moans vibrated across Zero's erection, making him groan from the sensation. Tiana smirked as she noticed Zero's pleasured face as she also got herself off with her now free hand, fingering herself as she sucked Zero's erection. Tiana gasped as Zero grabbed the back of her head before shoving his entire dick in her mouth making her let out a surprised moan. Zero had finally gave into his carnal desires and he could not hold it in.

"If you want my dick and cum so bad then you can have it, DEEP IN YOUR THROAT!" Zero growled as he started thrusting in and out of her mouth. Tiana's eyes rolled to the back of her head as pleasure jolted across her body as Zero fucked her mouth like a blow up doll. She let out moans as his large cock rammed into her mouth, thoughts of him treating her like a toy, got her even more aroused.

"Tiana, your mouth is so fucking perfect." Zero groaned as he continued thrusting within her mouth before he felt her throat tighten around his dick while she continued to lick around his cock. Zero felt the pressure within his dick building with his thrusts, so he started going faster.

"Here it comes." Zero groaned as Tiana was waiting for it, Zero pulled back before giving one last thrust and came straight down her throat. Tiana's eyes widen as she felt the hot delicious cum shoot down her throat and fill up her mouth as she repeatedly had to swallow it all down, even having a small orgasm from the feeling. Some of it leaked out of her mouth and spilled on her breast. Zero pulled out as he sighed in relief before sitting back on the bed, Tiana swallowed all the cum in her mouth enjoying the taste of it.

She looked down at the excess cum sitting on her chest, before she scooped it up with her finger and placing it in her mouth. She whirled her tongue inside her mouth, giving the sperm a very thorough tasting, making sure Zero was watching her savoring his cum like a vintage wine. She finally closed her mouth and with purposely loud gulps, swallowed it, removing her tongue and showing her clean mouth, which didn't have a trace of his cum inside of it.

Zero smirked before grabbing Tiana's shoulders and planting his lips on hers. The two made out as their tongues vigorously danced around each other as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Zero grabbed Tiana by her ass and lifted her in the air, turning her around so she laid on the bed as he stood above her. He grabbed his large member and aligned it at Tiana's entrance. Tiana and Zero stared at each other with a loving gaze, she gave a nod for permission as she prepared for it. Zero nodded as he pushed his cock all the way in her entrance, folding around her walls. Tiana let out a loud moan at the feeling of the cock, her sufficiently wet entrance giving her pure pleasure throughout her body.

Zero waited for Tiana to get used to the feeling, before he slowly pulled out and thrusted back inside. He smiled as he slowly increased his rhythm in his thrusts in and out of her sloppily wet walls to draw out sensation from her. It must have been a long time Zero thought to himself as he felt how tight her pussy was.

"You're enjoying this aren't you Ti?" Zero asked as he thrusted into her faster. Tiana nodded her head slowly as he kept moving back into her and got her to moan again and again with each time he hit her core. She was practically in heaven now feeling content after so long and she never wanted it to end. She wrapped her legs around his waist and planted her lips on his as Zero fucked her and with his free hands fondled and pinched her nipples. Zero completely rammed into her, his dick hitting the end of her core making her eyes go completely black, lost in the sea of lust that she hoped never ended.

"Zero!" She moaned as the man she loved fucked her, drool dribbled out of her mouth. Before he flipped them over as he now fucked her doggy style. "Fuck me! God please fuck me!"

Zero smirked as he was glad Tiana was enjoying this as he leaned forward and pinched her nipples and continued to fuck her. Tiana almost came just from being in this position and feeling her insides churn as she enjoyed this fantastic feeling. Zero smiled as he let go of her breast and onto her ass, gripping it tightly which let out a loud moan from Tiana.

"Tell me Ti who do you like more? Me or Naveen?" Zero whispered as he continued to thrust into her. "Who makes you feel better like this? Who makes you happy?"

"D-Don't make me answer Z-Zero." Tiana said between moans which made Zero smirk. He knew it was a gambit to ask that about bringing up her fiancé, but he wanted to know the truth.

"Ti it's alright who you choose. If you choose Naveen I will not be mad, but know I will stop this if you choose him as this would be called cheating and I have already gone too far." Zero said as he suddenly stopped thrusting. Now he was going to blackmail her into making her have love with him and will never tell Naveen of this. Whoever she chooses is fine with him no matter how much he loved her. But if she did choose him than he will make her feel pleasure beyond that of Naveen or anyone else as he wanted to make sure that he was the only thing she craved.

"Why did you stop?" Tiana gasped out as she felt the pleasure she loved now gone. Zero smirked as she moaned just from him adjusting his dick in her, knowing she wanted it.

"Ti, if you don't admit than I will stop all the way. But maybe some persuasion is in order." Zero said as he brought his hand up before smacking her ass hard making Tiana yelp. He brought his hand back up and slapped her ass again, and with his other hand he pressed his finger in her ass. Tiana moaned within each slap feeling new waves of pleasure she hasn't felt. He knew she was enjoying on how her pussy clamped on his cock and juice poured out.

"Zero, p-please don't s-stop." Tiana moaned as Zero kept slapping her.

"I will if you don't answer. Now please answer Ti; Who owns this body? Who is the only that can make love to it? Who can only make you feel amazing again? Who?" Zero asked as he kept slapping and fingering her ass. Tiana's moans got louder from the feeling and before she knew she released. She screamed as she came from the feeling, soaking his dick as some of it poured out. But Zero kept slapping her and as he did Tiana felt more orgasms come, making her moan louder. She than looked at her finger with the ring on it, before looking up at Zero and thought about all the things he had done for her in the past weeks than her husband has done in the past year.

"Fuck this!" Tiana thought as she pulled off her ring and tossed it aside. Zero noticed this but said nothing of it, he will most likely have to talk about it later.

"YOU ZERO! THIS IS ALL FOR YOU! THIS BODY BELONGS TO YOU! I BELONG TO YOU! YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO MUCH BETTER THAN MY FIANCE! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!" Tiana screamed causing Zero to sigh.

"Not my Bitch Ti, my lover." Zero said as he grabbed and turned his head to her. He kissed her as she moaned into his mouth, feeling like she deserves it now.

"Good answer though." Zero said between kisses before he started thrusting back into her. Tiana moaned in the kiss as sweat fell down her face as he continued to fuck her like an animal. With a few thrusts she felt herself orgasm again and again as Zero's dick slammed into her core as she impaled herself on him. She pulled out and in him as they moved in sync, crashing into each other and causing Tiana to orgasm. As they did this Zero felt himself about to reach his peak and started pumping harder making her now scream out his name even louder as they fucked. Zero pulled out before thrusting deep inside her and releasing inside her as Tiana gasped as she impaled herself on the squirting dick as it filled her up. She screamed as she unleashed the most amazing orgasm she has ever had.

Once they were done Zero pulled out and he allowed Tiana to watch his cum covered dick to pull out of her as Zero rested on his butt. Tiana gasped as she turned around to face Zero, cum and juice poured out of her pussy and soaked the bed under her. Wanting to keep the sexual high going she leaned forward and started lapping up their mixed juices before she took his entire cock in her mouth. Zero groaned at the feeling of her mouth on his sore erection, but he petted her hair as she sucked him off. Zero looked over her to see her ass raised in the air and got an idea.

Using his finger he leaned forward as Tiana continued to suck him off, before she moaned at the feeling of his finger in her asshole. Zero smiled as he continued to pump his finger in her asshole, adding another one to gain more reaction. He saw it worked as more juice poured out as Tiana sucked him off more.

"I think it's time I give you another reward." Zero whispered as he pulled Tiana off his cock, making her pout before she was turned around with her butt in the air.

"Zero?" She moaned as he aligned his dick.

"Let's try the back door shall we?" Zero asked as he pressed the head of his dick at her asshole. Her eyes widen as she turned to him, but moaned at the feeling.

"A-Are you sure this will fit?" Tiana asked which made Zero smirk.

"Want to find out?" Zero asked as he slowly started inserting his cock in her asshole. Tiana moaned at the feeling as Zero's wet cock made it easy to get in her. But this new feeling made Tiana scream like crazy as she sank her teeth in the bed, feeling the massive cock fill up her asshole. After letting her get back the feeling in her lower body he slowly pulled out before thrusting back in. Tiana moaned as Zero started thrusting faster and harder, giving a new wave of pleasure. She used one of her free hands to finger herself as well as Zero did as he thrusted into her asshole.

Her asshole spread and stretched as Zero kept pounding into her more and more as she felt herself squirt out of her pussy. Zero smirked as he enjoyed seeing Tiana's gazeof lust, her hair now a mess as she met with Zero in sync. Tiana moaned as Zero continued to fuck her and made her orgasm once more. He used his other hand to continue slapping her ass, making her scream in pleasure louder as it filled the house.

Of course Zero wanted to see her reaction so he grabbed her and flipped her around, now she was above him. She used her feet for support as well as he hands on his chest as she now pumped herself into his ass. Zero leaned forward and sucked on one of her breasts, fondling the other one as Tiana enjoyed her own fucking. Zero moved his hips up to meet with Tiana as she moaned at the feeling.

"Oh god Zero this is amazing! I am forever yours!" Tiana screamed as Zero kissed her neck and her breast.

"That's right Tiana, you are mine now and I will pleasure you and love you and your body from this day onward. You sexy foul mouth, beautiful independent, strong, smart, and great cook of a woman." Zero said as he looked into her eyes. She planted her lips on his as they kissed, Tiana moaned into the kiss. Zero felt the pressure in him build up so he knew it was coming soon, same with Tiana as she and Zero fingered her pussy.

"Zero I'm cumming!" Tiana screamed as she started thrusting faster as did Zero.

"Same, let's do it together." Zero groaned as he thrusted harder into her asshole.

"Zero! CUMMING!" Tiana screamed as she poured her juices on Zero as the blonde thrusted into her faster. Zero pulled out his twitching dick before thrusting one last time, groaning as he exploded in Tiana. Tiana screamed as she felt the waves of cum fill up her asshole in immeasurable pleasure. Zero slowly pulled out of her asshole, the cum pouring out as she gasped and fell limp on Zero, resting her arms on his shoulders as Zero laid on the bed. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Tiana's back, kissing her forehead as he closed his eyes for a small rest.

 **(Warning: Lemon Ending)(Later)**

"Sorry that I basically made you do this." Zero said as the two laid in silence. Tiana laid on Zero's chest with the blankets over them.

"Don't be, I forced you to do this. I was drunk remember?"

"But I didn't stop, I should have but I gave in." Zero said with a sigh.

"Same here, and let me just say you given me more love this night than my husband has for whenever he has been here." Tiana said as she leaned forward and kissed Zero. Zero returned the love as they kissed again, before departing and laying back down.

"Are you gonna tell Naveen?" Zero asked.

"For now we need to keep this a secret until then."

"Until what?" Tiana smiled as she leaned forward.

"Until I divorce him, but in the meantime I think the feeling in my legs have returned." Tiana whispered before grabbing Zero's junk, "Want to help me with that?"

Zero smirked as he grabbed Tiana and pulled the blanket over them. Soon the house was filled with more moans and groans. But Zero knew one thing about all of this.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

 **And done, finally after so long. This took a while, with me accidentally reloading the page and losing a few paragraphs. But now it is done, finally done. So yes obviously the first girl is one of the recent Princesses Tiana. I liked Tiana and I felt like this would be the start of this story. Moving on who is the next girl? Well that one is your guys choice, I will be making a poll on who the next girls shall be. Now it won't be all of them, but whoever gets the top choice or whoever gets to ten by voting is the next girl, whoever gets in second and so on and so forth. I hope you guys enjoyed it, if not that is fine. Please review, pm, etc. Zer0the0mega108 out!**


End file.
